


the body rots

by Random_ag



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Unsettling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_ag/pseuds/Random_ag
Summary: The child laughs.
Kudos: 5





	the body rots

The fog thickens and the hero sweats. The little imp laughs at his worries.

He wishes to be gone from here, he makes it clear.

The child laughs: “You cannot do that!” they say.

The light dims and the forest shakes. The little imp laughs with unfocused eyes.

He has to save a kingdom, he makes it clear.

The child laughs: “You cannot do that!” they say.

They will play hide and seek and tag. The little imp laughs uncontrollably.

He cannot stay, he makes it clear.

The child laughs: “You cannot leave!” they say.

The hero runs and the clearing closes. The little imp shakes without laughing.

The little imp smiles wide and madly. Their arms outstretch to grasp the hero.

The child laughs: “You cannot leave!” they say.

The puppets fall without time to be shaped. The hero breaks them before they break him.

The little imp jumps at him with claws like knives. Their eyes are completely insane.

The child laughs: “ _ **YOU PROMISED ME!**_ ” they yell.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The hero breaks them.

The head of the child howls without thought.

“ _ **YOU PROMISED ME!**_ ”

They laugh and yell and cry deafeningly. What pieces remain of them still twitch.

The hero runs.

The body rots.


End file.
